Breaking Dawn My Version
by Haunted-by-Horizon's-Kiss
Summary: In this story, you can see a new Breaking Dawn, so no matter whether you hated it or not, you can read it with a new feel. Jake returns, marriage is late in book, no Renesmee is involved. Don't get me wrong, I love Nessie, but I'm not gonna write bout her


**A/N: Hey guys! I thought I would post this story, and though we have ****all**** read Breaking Dawn, I thought I might continue this. It's my version of Breaking Dawn, the way I wanted it to go. Now, fans that didn't like Breaking Dawn can experience it without the disgusting birthing scene! *ponders* I sound like an advertisement jingle! Lol, so I can either just post what I wrote before Breaking Dawn came out, or if you guys want me to, I can continue. It will take more than one chapter to post all that I wrote, so don't think I'm already done after I post the first chappie, or anything! Hope you like it! Also to let you know, there are some paragraph spacing mistakes because my computer does that a lot… **

Breaking Dawn-- Ally's Version

I stood in the shower feeling the hot water soak my skin. I thought about how Edward was right in the other room and I wished I was nearer him. But... when I was talking with him and Alice, I started to... think about Jacob. I had been thinking about him constantly lately, although I would never tell Edward that. I kept on repeating that horrible scene of breaking his heart in my head. I was feeling sadder and more guilty each time I thought over it. I turned the shower temperature controller up all the way to wash away the bad feelings.

"Ouch!!!" I cried. Instantly, Edward was right beside the shower behind the curtains. "Are you okay, what happened, did you fall, are you hurt???" he asked quickly. "Oh, uh, no, I just accidentally turned the water up too hot! I'm fine, I promise", I said. "Sorry, it's just you know I don't work well with you getting hurt…as you always are!" he said. "It's okay." "Are you sure you're ok? You sound upset", he asked worriedly. "Um, I'm fine", I replied quickly. I heard him leave.

Actually, the reason I sounded so upset was because that heat reminded me more of Jacob. "Space heater", as Edward called him. I jumped out of the shower, and threw on my clothes. I walked out into the living room of Edward's house with my wet messy hair and baggy clothes. "Oh, now this won't do!" Alice exclaimed. "Oh great", Edward and I groped at the same time. We both knew Alice Cullen the fashion queen, was NOT going to let me walk around with wet hair and clothes I had already worn once that week.

"Alice, please, Bella isn't going anywhere today, right Bella?" Edward pleaded. "That's right." I nuzzled up to him and hid my face in his shirt. He had just come back yesterday from a hunting trip and his eyes were back to their liquid topaz color. I looked up and I grazed my mouth up to kiss him. "Alice, please, I'm just hanging out with Edward and..." I stopped. Alice was looking outside with an angered  
look on her face. I turned around and saw Jacob trying to signal me to come outside.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Um... Edward, I'll be right back, ok?" He turned around though I tried to stop him. "What is he doing here?" Edward said calmly. It didn't surprise me. He had been much better about Jacob lately. I was a little bit proud. "Look, guys, I'm sure he just...please?" "It's fine, go", Edward said. "Thank you so much", I kissed him and ran outside. I grabbed Jacob and pulled him over into the woods. Then I hugged him. "Jacob, I missed you so much, where did you go, are you okay, what happened to you, wha--" Jacob interrupted by hugging me and I hugged him back. "Bells, I can't stay here knowing he's looking at us talk." "Ok, I'll tell him." I ran inside, quickly told Edward, watched Alice sigh, and heard Edward say ok. I kissed him goodbye and ran outside yelling that I'd only be a few hours.

Hopefully.

"Come on", he said. I jumped on his back with ease and he ran like his true wolf self. I tried not to notice he was bare-chested as usual and closed my eyes. Sooner than I expected, we were at the beach, our favorite spot. I could smell the salty sea and hear the noisy seagulls as I got off Jacob's back. "Jake, I thought you were dead, I was so worried!" I said. He pulled me to our favorite beech tree that we had first talked by and sat down.

"Bells, please, no questions, I'll answer them later, can we just... talk? He asked anxiously. "Okay", I said reluctantly hearing the anticipation in his voice. "Bella, I don't know how much longer I can do this." he said. "Do what?" I asked, although I knew quite well. "Bells, you know, talking to you... it's too hard", he said. "Jake, I can't stand hurting you but I can't stand knowing I'll never see you again." I felt depressed just saying those words. "I know, me neither, but Bells, you've made your choice", he said disappointedly.

My mind made a flashback to the minute when I realized I loved Jacob also, and then fast forwarded to the moment I made the choice of staying with Edward. I mean, I almost was like a zombie when Edward was gone. I couldn't go away from him knowing how bad I'm hurting him the whole time. "I- Jake, I-", I stuttered. "I know", he said, "I know. Look Bells, I can't stay long because my werewolves don't know that I'm back and before long they'll come after me." "But-", I started to say. "I'll come back, I promise, tonight, late", he promised. "Okay, but be careful, remember, Edward doesn't sleep." "Okay", he said. "Come on" I got onto his back and he started to run.

After Jake dropped me off and I ran upstairs to take off my jacket, I ran toward Edward. "Edward, I need to talk things over with Jake tonight, okay?" He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ugh Bella", he said. I pleaded with my eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure, just… just be careful", He finally said. "Thank you, Edward, I missed you." I kissed him. He kissed me back and I let him pick me up. Alice walked in. I hurriedly tried to get down but Edward held me in place. "Come on Bella, when we get married, she's going to see us like this all the time", he whispered. "Ew, like kissing", I replied, "She'll see us with her futuristic powers", I laughed.

"Alice, we do not show off our love, you just don't show enough emotion yourself", Edward said amused, obviously disagreeing with something Alice had thought. "Oh, shut up Edward, you know, your powers really annoy me sometimes", she replied hastily. I had expected her to have a sarcastic tone but instead she sounded mad like she had something on her mind. "Uh-oh, something's wrong with Alice, and she's doing a good job of hiding it from her thoughts", Edward said, still amused. Alice ran, surprisingly, clumsily out of the room. "I didn't think-", Edward stuttered. "I'll go and see what's wrong", I said. "Don't worry, she's couldn't be mad at you", I kissed him.

I walked out of the room wondering if I had ever seen Alice act weirder than she just had. Well, I thought, only once, when she found out Edward was trying to kill himself because he thought I was dead. That was horrible. I found Alice in her room on her bed used only for sitting. "Alice, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly. "Oh, Bella, you're going to be so mad at Edward. I don't want to start a fight", she said. "What? What did he do?" I asked, afraid of what I'd hear. "Well, he, accidentally, he... broke Jacob's arm", she said quickly. "WHAT, where is he, what?" I asked. "What do you mean 'accidentally'?" I questioned. "You should ask Edward that", she said quietly.

I ran into the living room. When I saw him just before I walked into the room, the second before he changed his expression, I forgot what I was mad about. He was sitting there on the couch, his face in the saddest expression I had ever seen. He then put his face in his hands but when I came in he hurriedly put it back up. I walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room. I sat down with him on his bed.

"Edward, explain to me what happened. It's okay, I'm not mad", I said calmly. He obviously felt bad so it must have really been an accident. "You- your- you're not- mad?" he asked, confused."No, you looked so ashamed, just explain", I said softly. "Bella, I was walking outside while you took off your jacket to see if Emmett was back yet and I saw Jacob. He looked at me and ran towards me. I told him to slow down and he tried to punch me but before I could stop him, he had already done it. My body was too hard I guess and it hurt his arm", he took a breath. I couldn't believe anything could be harder than Jakes body, but Edward was an exception. "It's okay, but why did he punch you?" I hugged him and asked.

"He thought I was going out there to fight with him. It's not really his fault, I guess. I could have been…" He trailed off. "Well, I have to check on Jacob. But, that also means I don't have to meet him later like we had planned, ok?" "Sure", he replied. I ran outside, got into my old truck that I had driven to Edward's house in, and drove to Jacob's place. When I got there, I saw Billy waving from the porch. I got out of the truck and ran over to him. "Billy, where's Jake?" I asked breathlessly. He could hear the worry in my voice. "Oh, Bella, don't be so worried, he's up in his room." "Thanks!" I called as I galloped up. I threw open the door.

"Jake! Lie down! Rest! Where's your cast?" I exclaimed. "Bells, remember, werewolves heal way faster than humans!" he said. "Oh yeah." I sighed with relief. But my relief quickly turned to anger. "Jacob Black, how could you! You said you would be nice and I don't think punching someone falls in the "nice" category!" I exclaimed, anger seaming from me. "Uh-oh, I knew this was coming soon. You're even using the full name", Jake said teasingly. "Jacob, this is not a laughing matter!" I couldn't believe how rude he was being! "I'm sorry Bella, it's just, I thought he wanted to fight me", he said sincerely. "Well, next time, don't punch him until you know. And don't punch him after that either. And I forgive you", I pouted. He looked at me and pulled me down to sit next to him.

"Look, I know you have a lot of questions, but, there really isn't anything to tell. I ran away to a random place, played my own survival of the fittest, and didn't get hurt at all.... except now", he chuckled. "What abou-", Jacob pursed his lips, "Well, I guess I'll survive with that information. If that's the most I can know for now", I said reluctantly.

"Edward!!!!!" "What!" I heard him ask as he sped up the stairs. I had slept at his house with Alice but now she was pulling me out of bed telling me preposterous stuff about the wedding. He was right beside me a second later. "Save me!!!!!!" I said. Alice quickly dropped my hand and pretended she was looking under the bed. "Alice, what were you doing?" Edward asked carefully. Alice shrugged. "She was pulling on me to get up and telling me something about plans and weddings", I whined. "Alice, you can't wake her up at 5 in the morning and expect her to be bushy tailed and ready to go shop! Are there even stores open at this time of day?" he asked bewildered. "

Just so you know, I'm not growing a bushy tail any time soon ", I said groggily. Edward laughed. "Well, Bella's not going to get ready very quickly so I'm not going to wait an hour hoping the stores don't get full of people", she exclaimed. "Freaky, perfectionist, morning people", I groaned, putting my pillow over my head. Before I knew it, I was falling asleep again, to the sound Alice and Edward happily arguing. "Bella, come onnnn!!!!!" Alice yelled in my ear. "Shhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Edward hissed. "Bella, do you want to get a wedding dress?" he whispered. I sat up in bed. "What??? No!" I yelled. "Come on, please?" Alice whined. "We'll talk about it later", she said. "Bite me", I teased, "Pun intended", I giggled, realizing my accidental joke. Alice laughed and pulled on me. I got out of bed, groaning. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door.

After my shower, Alice came in with a blue pleated skirt (bleh) and a white butterfly short-sleeved  
sweatshirt. "Ummmm.... what are those for?" I asked though I knew the answer. "For you, silly, to wear while we shop!" she said cheerily. "I hate you", I grumbled but then changed into the clothes. Alice made me put on lip gloss, but after that we finally went downstairs. "Bye!" Alice said, chipper than ever. I kissed Edward and said bye. Alice shoved me through the door and put me into her new Porsche. She got in and sped up so much that we got downtown in less than 5 minutes.

"Gosh, Alice!" I exclaimed. She smiled. We walked down to a shop that said "Bridal Lace". I shuddered. We walked into the shop and were greeted by a cheery lady in a bright flowered dress. I stared at her my mouth hanging half open. She had the voice of Minnie Mouse which was never a good thing. Alice quickly said hi then pulled me toward the dresses. I walked over to a rack of simple straight dresses. I found a white short slightly A-line dress and picked it up.

"No, no, no you don't",Alice said as she put the dress back down. "What?" I asked. "Every civilized bride wears a white, fluffy, lacy dress!" she exclaimed like everyone knew that fact. I looked around in the same rack while Alice tried to pull me to another. I swiveled around to tell her to stop and gasped loudly. "What?" she asked worriedly. "I-I-I", I stuttered. She turned around to see what I was staring at. "What are you lookin-" she gasped.

I was silent. I walked over to the perfect dress.

My perfect dress.

A strapless white dress with a bubble skirt that curved upward at the bottom which reached the mid shins. The bodice was lined with tiny flowers and there was a sash that tied into a bow as an empire waist style. There was a thin overlay over the skirt and it had silk flowers sewn onto it. The bodice was made of a soft silky material also and the sash was cashmere. I stood there feeling the material with my hands.

"It's- it's perfectly perfect", I breathed. "And it's awesomely awesome!" Alice exclaimed. "Try it on, try it on, try it on!!!!" she yelled, jumping up and down. I grabbed the dress and hurried into the dressing room. I quickly changed into the dress. It felt so smooth putting it on. I looked into the mirror and gasped yet again. I hate to brag but I looked beautiful… but I realized was like I was being compared to Edward. I was so plain against the beautiful dress. Alice hurried in the room and told me I looked beautiful over and over again. I sighed. Alice looked confused. Before she could say anything I cut in.

"It's probably a ton of money." "First of all, "probably" is the key word in that sentence, second of all..." she stopped. She held up a platinum credit card and smiled. I looked at the tag on the dress and almost fainted. Alice looked at the tag also as I handed it to her. "Oh my gosh, it's 99.99$!!!!!!!" she screamed. "Sshhhh" I giggle whispered. She pulled out her credit card and ran over to the saleswoman. "Alice, I can pay", I said. "No, this is Esme's credit card and she insisted she pay for the wedding, and Charlie doesn't even know about the wedding yet", she reminded me. I sighed. In a matter of five minutes, we were out of the store, me holding my beautiful dress, Alice staring at me happily.

By the time we got to Edward's house, we had shoes (silk slippers), a veil (a long layered one with a flowered headdress), and diamond jewelry. For the first time since Edward asked, I felt good about the wedding. I ran inside and hugged Edward. "So, did you girls find anything worth buying?" he asked. "Yes, we did!" Alice exclaimed. I opened my coat case slowly and showed him the dress. "It's beautiful!" he said. I laughed. I showed him the rest of the things we have bought. He loved them.

"Edward, give me the ring", I said as I was about to go home. "But..." he said confused."I want to wear it, I'm happy about the wedding. I'm going to tell Charlie", I said. He stared. "Well then, good luck" he said happily but worriedly. I hugged him and left. When I got home, I walked in quietly. I screamed. Charlie was right in front of me when I opened the door. "Oh, my gosh, Charlie, you scared me!" He frowned, "I'm sorry, I was about to go to see Billy". "It's okay, but, um, I need to tell you something first", I said nervously. "Yeah?" he asked. I sat him down on the couch and stood in front of him.

"Okay, well, see, you know Edward and I have been together forever, well, he asked me something", I said slowly, choosing my words carefully. Charlie looked at me expectantly. "He's asked me, me, to... marry him", I finished quickly. I don't know why, but I ran upstairs, closed my door, and hid my face in a pillow. "Bella", Charlie called softly. I heard him open my door. "Bella, what did you say, did you say...?" he paused. I cut in, "I said... yes, I said yes", I said. I looked up, scared of what I'd see on Charlie's face. He looked at me with his eyes open wide, and his mouth half open. "Char- I mean Dad. Are you okay?" I asked. He hugged me. I was not expecting this reaction. "Um, did you hear me that I said yes to Edward?" I asked weirdly. "Yeah, I did, and I feel excited for you, then again, scared for you, I don't know, but I do know I need to tell your mom" , he said.

"NO!" I cried. "Let me tell he- wait, I guess you should tell her" I said reluctantly. He hurried out of the room, then looked back at me, and went on. I buried my head in my pillow again. I suddenly heard a scream from downstairs. Oh, no. When I peeked out to see, I saw Charlie rubbing his ear, and trying to persuade my mom of something. I heard him say 'wait' then hung up the phone annoyed. He walked back upstairs and cowered over to me. "Dad, what is it?" I asked. "She's coming... here", he said quietly.

"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!" I exclaimed. I ran to the phone and started to dial her number. From my peripheral vision, I saw Charlie quickly run out the door and close it before leaving for Billy's. I finished dialing and tapped my foot impatiently. I heard my mother pick up, and heard her yell, "Charlie, I'm coming!" "It's me, mother", I said irritated. "Oh", she said quietly.

"HOW COULD YOU??? YOU TOLD CHAR", she began to yell-"lie first", she finished sadly. I softened. "Mom, he was easier to tell, I needed to have full control of myself when I told you, but I thought you'd deal with it better if Charlie told you", I blabbered. "I'm sorry, Mom", I said sincerely. "Well, I've got to go see if I can get some plane tickets for me and Phil to come down there", she said. "Phil and I", I corrected. "Wait, what???" I said as I realized what she had said. "Well, I've got to see you and help you prepare for the wedding!" she replied nonchalantly. "Mom, wait, but-" I tried.

I heard the dial tone. "Ugh!" I sighed as I slammed the phone down. "How'd it go, that sounded badly", I was about to scream, when I felt his indescribable touch on my neck. "Oh, it's you", I swiveled around in my chair. He laughed. "You heard everything, right?" I asked. "Yep", he replied. He hugged me as I sighed again. "She'll get over it, but I think Alice and her might get a little mad at each other", he laughed. "Oh, gosh", I put my head down. He chuckled again.

"Thank you", he said softly. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, don't rub it in", I said. I felt him get up. I looked up, my hair making a curtain against my face. I saw him looking at my bookshelf with a perplexed but smug look on his face. I glanced at him with curiosity. He held up a book. "Hm, 'The book of Vampires'?" I ran over to him. "That, was, uh, from when I still didn't know, you know, what you were, are", I stuttered. I had bought that book online from a site of vampires. He showed an amused look, put the book back and held up another.

"Ooh, 'The Book of Childhood Pictures' that sounds good!" he said teasingly. I grabbed the book from him but he held it tight. "Come on, I won't laugh!" he said. I grumbled reluctantly. "I'll take that as a yes", he said. He pulled me to my bed and opened the book. He turned to the first page with my baby picture. "That's me as a baby, as you can see", I said. He turned the page and looked at a picture of my birthday party when I turned two. I was wearing one of those one piece, wool, jumpers, and a party hat, with a huge cake in front of me. I had a bunch of frosting on my nose. I hid my face in his shirt. He laughed. As he turned the pages, looking at the pictures, and skimming the captions, I thought of my mother's temper tantrum and quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up, Edward was in my chair, looking at yet, another picture book. When he saw me, he quickly put the book up, and walked over to me. "How long did I sleep?" I asked, still groggy. "Only an hour", he said. I sat up to hear the phone ring. Edward handed it to me in a quick flash. "Hello?" I said. "Honey, I'm just letting you know I found a plane ticket, and I'm heading to airport with Phil right now", Mom said. I heard Phil come on the phone.

"Hi Bella", he said cheerily. "Anyway, just letting you know and stuff, so I'm getting to the airport, and I'll be there soon", she repeated. Edward made an alligator with his hand and motioned a blabbing mouth. I stifled a laugh. "Ok, Mom", I said with a sigh. "All righ-", Edward suddenly took the phone from my hand. I chased to get it back but he walked just out of reach. "Hi, Renee, I just wanted to apologize for not asking your permission to ask Bella for her hand. I just knew if I asked her for your number, she'd get suspicious", he said. I stared in shock and horror. "Please accept my apology, Bella says bye, and I'll see you soon, Mom", he added in a teasing manner.

My mouth dropped open. He put the phone back in its cradle. "Oh my god, Edward", I grabbed a pillow and started to punch him with it. He laughed with ease. "Edward!" I exclaimed. "Come on, it's funny", he managed to choke out. By now, he was laughing uncontrollably. I started to giggle and laugh more and more. Soon, we were falling on the bed in laughter. I was still trying to hit him with my pillow, but wasn't succeeding. He rolled over and smiled. "We're being mean", I said between giggles. "Well, you are, she's your mom!" he teased. "Not according to your phone call with her", I shot back, referring to his "mom" teasing. "Poor Renee", he laughed again.

"I needed that laugh, thanks", I said sincerely. "I knew it, I'm getting good at reading your mind!" he teased. "Dang", I said. "Um... wait, how soon is soon?" I asked suddenly, panicking. He closed his eyes. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused. "I'm seeing if maybe, just maybe, I can see what your mom is thinking", he said. Then, he picked up the phone, dialed a number, and had a quick vibratory mouth message. "Alice said her plane will come in early in the morning tomorrow", he said. "Oh, well then, wait, tomorrow, how early tomorrow???" I asked.

"Five", he answered surely. "Aw, man!!!" I cried. "I got to get this room clean, got to wear something at least half girly, and gotta get you prepared for total madness", I finished, stressed. Suddenly, he was flashing around my room, so fast, I couldn't tell what, exactly, he was doing! Then, he sat back on my bed, and I realized my room was completely clean. "Yay!" I cheered. He laughed. "One down, two to go", he said, in an official voice. "I'll go see what I can throw on before I have to pick them up tomorrow", I said. I walked over to my closet. I picked out a blue tiered mini skirt, Alice had made me buy, a lace cami, and blue flip flops.

"Done", I said. "And I'm already prepared for total madness, I've been through it all, remember, it couldn't be worse than the Civil War, right", he teased. I sighed happily. "Well then, that didn't take as long as I thought it would", I said. "Well, I got to get going", he said. "Nooo", I cried. He laughed. "I'll be back", he promised. I pouted. He touched my arm and kissed me. Then, he flashed out the door. Fine. I would keep busy. I pulled out the comet and one of Charlie's old T-shirts. I shook some Comet over the table and began rubbing it around.

After I was finished I got out the cereal and chewed as slowly as I could. Next, I went to the bathroom and shaved my legs again, making sure I got all the stubble. After that, I walked over to my dresser, opened the third drawer, picked out the little velvet box that used to horror me, and stared at it. I slowly pushed it open, and continued to stare at the jeweled band nestled inside the silk. I finally took it out, and slipped it on my left ring finger then quickly slid it off again. I suddenly felt like I was being watched. I turned around to find Edward smiling.

"You finally are accepting that you are going to get married?" He asked, snickering. "No, just wondering how I can copy this ring, and keep that one for daily wear, on my index finger", I joked. He sighed. I looked at his eyes, and without another thought, I put the ring back onto my ring finger, and showed it to him. His face lit up again, and he held my hand. "Wait, were you this whole time?" I asked. "Uh-", he coughed, "tux fitting", he finished. I frowned slightly, but he noticed. "I don't have to wear a tux, if you don't want me to, it's just, Alice..." he trailed off when I pressed my finger to his lips. I smiled and turned on my flip flop.

I tried to do one of those turns, where you slide your foot, and gracefully turn, but that didn't work out. My foot slipped on the floor and I hurriedly put my hands out to catch me. Luckily, though, Edward gracefully caught me right before my head hit the floor. "Well, that didn't work out too well, did it? You were looking pretty model-like, with the finger to the lips thing, but then you had to fall", he chuckled. I started to laugh, and he set me down on the floor. He laughed too, and I put my hand up to pick myself up, until I saw my bare ring finger. I gasped.

"Edward", I whispered. He saw my hand and began feeling around on the ground. He acted calm, but I knew he was freaking out. I crawled around, and then I saw it. A gleaming shine. I hurried over to it, Edward following. I tried to scoop it up, but so did Edward, and when our hands bumped it, the ring fell into the air vent right next to it. That was when, I began, to panic. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" I screamed. Edward picked me up, covering my mouth, walked into my room, and set me on the bed. "I appreciate the enthusiasm about the ring, Bella, but I think there is an easy way to get it. Now, will you walk with me to the hallway, or do I need to pick you up again?" he asked, smiling with amusement.

I stared at him with confusion, but followed him to the vent. He pulled off the metal topping, and right under it, the ring was sitting on the gray fabric. I snatched it up. Edward replaced the topping, and laughed. "Someone's quite possessive of their wedding rings?" he said, teasing. "Hey, I may not like this, but if I do have to get married, no one's taking away my ring. Not even and inanimate object!" I shot back. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"Get. Away. From. Me." I heard Rosalie say. I threw a confused look at Edward and he laughed, pulled my hand, and took me downstairs. Rosalie was sitting on the couch leaning as far as she could to the right. Emmett was standing to the left of her holding a worm that was wiggling around. I shrieked softly. "Bella, please help me!" Rosalie said. "How am I supposed to help you?" I asked, surprised. "If you ask Edward to get that thing away from you, he'll hurry to your rescue, while if I ask him to get that thing-Aaaah! No Emmett!-away from me, he'll just laugh", she hissed.

I hurried over to Rosalie and cried, "Edward! Help me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" But I laughed and ruined our Emmett escape plan. Edward chuckled. I shrugged sorry at Rosalie, while she freaked out screaming. Emmett was cracking up. "Okay, Emmett! Wait, listen! If you-ew!-get that worm-stop!-away from me, Bella will-aahhhhh!-make out with Edward right here right now!" Rosalie shrieked. Emmett immediately ran out the door and dropped the worm, then ran back in. He applauded. "Go!" I froze. "Excuse me??" I cried. Rosalie giggled. "Oops!" she muttered.

Edward repeated her, grabbed me by my waist, and pulled me into a long kiss. I melted immediately, and became dizzy. He pulled away from me. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. I smiled at him, and then I felt a blush creeping over my face. I looked down. Emmett whistled and cheered. "Shut up!" Edward said, but I could see a smile on his face, and he finally lost it and laughed.

"It's not funny!" I yelled. "Rosalie! You're mean!" I finished with a small smile. "Hey, that was supposed to be a gift!" she defended. I finally laughed. Jasper suddenly walked into the room with a huge smile. He winked at Emmett which made him laugh hysterically. I knit my brows. Suddenly I felt like giving Edward a huge kiss. I knew who was doing this but I couldn't physically feel mad.


End file.
